What Love Really Feels Like
by Ashluver505
Summary: Dawn runs into Paul while they were in the same city and tells him to ask Ash out. This can never end well...ok, so I suck at summaries, my bad?


Ok, so I'm usually a Palletshipper but I do like Comashipping. So, here ya go. My first Comashipping story and we shall see how I do. Hope y'all like this!

Disclaimer: I promise you, I own nothing! Just wish I did!

Coma

"Hey Paul!" Dawn yelled at the mauve-haired boy, running toward him.

Said trainer looked up towards the voice calling. 'Great.' He thought. 'One of HIS friends.' Dawn stopped in front of him. "What do you want?" Paul asked rudely.

Dawn scowled but didn't say anything. 'I'm doing this for Ash, I've got to remember that.' She put on a smile. "I was just wondering how you are is all."

The Veilstone City trainer raised his eyebrow. "How I'm doing? Don't you get it by now. I think you and your little breeder friend are annoying. Can't you understand already?" He told her. Paul then started to walk around her.

She scowled then put on a look of pure determination on her face and ran back in front of him to stop him. "Well, what about Ash? What do you think about him?" She smirked at the light blush on his face.

Paul shook his head to remove it. "Annoying as well. The boy doesn't know when to give up. He's obnoxious. I can't stand the fact he thinks he knows how to do everything and then puts me on the spot for doing something he criticizes and then does it himself. I hate the fact he thinks he can control that blaze whenever it's one hundred percent clear he can't. And I'm sick of his annoying talks of how to treat your Pokémon right. It's obnoxious, annoying, irritating-"

"You like him." Dawn interrupted with a smirk.

Paul's eyes widened. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"You like him. And I mean really like him. It's cute." She giggled. Paul's face turned a deep shade of red.

"I do not." He stated. She looked at his face and smiled.

"Oh really? Then why is your face so red?" His eyes widened and she laughed.

He scowled and started walking again. "Why in the world would I like him?" She ran up behind him.

"Well, he's sweet, nice, caring, he's always polite to you when we meet up even when you're a complete jackass..." She said listing of her fingers. "He also has the same kind of dream as you, and even though you won't admit it, you know he's a good trainer. If you thought he was so bad you wouldn't waste your time on him."

'When did this girl get so observative?' Paul thought bitterly. "What does it matter if I liked him anyways? If you're looking for a reason to get me to admit I'm wrong, you're wasting your time." He told her.

"I'm not looking for you to admit you're wrong." She said. He gave her a look that clearly said 'then why the heck are you bothering me?'. She giggled. "I want you to ask Ash out."

Paul almost tripped over his feet. "What!" He exclaimed.

Dawn nodded. "I want you to ask him out. You two would make an adorable couple and since you like him I think it'll be a good way to start off a better relationship."

"Tell me you're joking." Paul said. Dawn shook her head. "Why would I ask him out?" He asked walking again.

"Because you like him and I know you want him to like you." Dawn said walking beside him. "Why not give it shot?"

He glared at her from the side. "Say I did like him, which I'm not saying I do, and I asked him out, what reason would he have to say yes? He hates me, I already know that. Why would I go and embarrass myself? I've done quite a lot to keep that from happening." Paul told her.

"You wouldn't embarrass yourself. He'd say yes, I'm almost positive!" She exclaimed happily.

The Veilstone trainer arched his eyebrow. "And how would you know?"

"I do travel with him, ya know. I talk to him everyday and since we've become good friends, he tells me a lot." Dawn explained.

"And he's told you he'd go out with me if I asked?" Paul said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well, not exactly in those words..." She said. "But I know he would!"

Paul shook his head. "You're crazy." He told her.

"Oh come on, what do you have to lose? It's not like you're friends with him so it's not like you can lose his friendship. And if you think he'd lose respect for you, you're completely wrong. He doesn't respect you for the person you are, because if that were the case, he'd have stopped trying to impress you a very long time ago. He respects you because of your status as a trainer. That won't change if you ask him out." Dawn said.

Paul was quiet for a moment and Dawn was afraid she said something wrong. 'No, I've got to get him to ask Ash out! Ash likes him, though I don't know why and neither does Brock, but he does. I can't give up!' She thought.

She was about to speak but Paul beat her to it. "So you think he would say yes, huh?" Dawn smiled and nodded. "Hmmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt..…" He said quietly. Dawn smiled with hope.

"So, does that mean you're going to ask him?" Dawn questioned very hopefully.

He shrugged. "Maybe." He answered. He looked at her. "Can I have my peace now?" She nodded and walked away.

'Hopefully he'll do it.' Dawn then ran back to the Pokémon Center. When she ran inside, she looked around and saw her friends sitting on a couch chatting so walked up.

"Hey where have you been, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Oh, no where in particular. Just walking around town." She then smirked. "Oh by the way. Ash," Said trainer looked up from his Pokémon at the coordinator. "I ran into Paul out there." She smirked at his blush.

Ash turned his head to cover his blush. "What do I care?" He asked petting Buizel on the head. The water Pokémon cooed at the attention and rubbed his head into Ash's palm.

"Just thought you'd wanna know." She said with a smile. Brock chuckled at Ash's expression and went on feeding Happiny.

"Well thanks for the info I guess." He said getting up and walking to Toterra. He grabbed some food and placed it in front of the large grass Pokémon. He then pet him as he ate. He looked at his team of Pokémon and smiled. He sure did love them all. He then frowned. 'Man, how did I fall for someone who's the complete opposite of me?' He thought.

Just then the door opened and Paul walked in. Ash hadn't noticed but both Dawn and Brock did. The two looked at one another, smiled, and nodded. "You know Dawn, I heard there was a great shopping mall in this city. Why don't we go ask Nurse Joy about it?" Brock questioned as the mauve-haired boy looked around the center and noticed the trainers.

She nodded. "Good idea." She replied with a smile as the Veilstone trainer decided to walk over to them. "I've been itching for a good shopping spree." Ash looked at them quizzically as they both quickly returned their Pokémon and started to walk towards the front desk.

Ash looked down at his Gible. "They sure are weird sometimes." The dragon type nodded.

"To, toterra!" Ash looked at his grass type. "What is it?" He asked.

"So, it finally evolved." A deep voice said behind him.

Ash jumped up, startled, and quickly turned. His eyes widened. "Paul!" Ash exclaimed embarrassedly.

The said trainer walked forward and bent down in front of Toterra. "Hmm." Ash watched him curiously. "How long ago did it evolve?" Paul questioned.

"Um, about two weeks ago."Ash told him perplexed. 'Why does he care?' Ash thought to himself.

Paul nodded. "For only two weeks, it's strength and power are pretty good. I can tell just by looking at him." Paul told him.

Ash blinked in surprise. 'Did...did he just compliment my Pokémon! Holy crap!' He thought. "Uh, thanks." Ash said as Paul stood back up and turned to face him.

"Has it battled yet?" Paul asked noncohantly.

"Uh, well he's battled Team Rocket quite a number of times. And a couple of trainers on the road." Ash replied completely confused and surprised. 'Man, what is with him? He's actually holding a conversation and talking politely. What the heck?' Ash thought.

Paul nodded at his answer. "Follow me." Paul told the raven haired trainer. "And bring Toterra."

Ash cocked his head in confusion and looked at his electric mouse who also seemed completely perplexed. He then looked at his other five Pokémon who noticed the mauve haired trainer's strange behavior. "You coming?" Ash turned to see Paul close to the door. Ash looked back at his Pokémon and shrugged.

"Come on guys." Ash told them and followed Paul outside. He followed him around the center to an open area in the back. Ash stopped walking beside Paul and looked at the area confusedly.

Paul stole a glance at the older teen and smirked at his confused expression. He walked forward across the area and turned around. Ash watched intently, pondering what Paul was doing. Paul then threw a Pokéball in the air and his own Toterra came out. "I want to see how your Toterra does in battle." Paul told him. Ash's eyes widened.

"You want to battle with me?" Ash questioned surprised. His Pokémon seemed equally surprised, especially Infernape, being the one who had been trained by Paul and knowing Paul only challenged trainers he thought were worthy enough. The Veilstone trainer nodded. Ash almost looked like he had been slapped he was so surprised. He then looked at his Toterra. "Ok, what do you say?" "To!" It cried nodding.

Ash then turned to his rival. "Alright, you're on." Ash said running across from him and his Toterra quickly following.

"Aright, let's see how you do." Paul told him and Ash nodded.

After about 20 minutes of battling, both Toterra were becoming exhausted. Neither of them, however, were planning on giving in to the other. Ash looked at his Pokémon and noticed how weak and tired it was. He sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he really didn't want Toterra critically injured even more.

"Alright Paul!" Ash called to the other trainer. "I give! I don't want Toterra injured so we're done." Paul nodded. Ash's Toterra sighed in relief at the battle being over. Ash walked forward and hugged his Pokémon around the neck. "You were great. I'm so proud of you." Ash told him. It let out a cry and nuzzled Ash.

Paul watched the trainer and was surprised to feel jealously rising up in his stomach. 'Great, now you're getting jealous of a Pokémon. How pathetic are you!' He said to himself. He then sighed. 'I've already crossed that line I suppose.' He walked up to his rival as did his own Toterra.

"I'm impressed." Paul said. Ash looked up at him. "For not being evolved very long, he's pretty powerful." Paul's own Toterra let out a cry of agreement.

"Wow, thanks Paul." Ash said standing up. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder while his other Pokémon gathered around him. A silence followed.

"Well, that battle made me hungry." Paul said. "Want to grab a bite to eat?" 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just asked him that!' Paul told himself. 'That was way too bold! Now he's going to say no way and walk away laughing!'

'Did he just ask me out? Well, probably not intentionally but whatever. I'm not being picky.' Ash thought. "Sure." Ash replied. Paul almost, almost jumped in joy.

"Shall we give Nurse Joy our Pokémon?" Paul questioned. Ash nodded. "That ok with you guys?" Ash questioned his team of Pokémon. All of them quickly nodded knowing how their trainer felt about the other so knew leaving him to be alone with him would be something he enjoyed.

"Alright, let's go." Paul told him. Ash nodded and returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs and Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. Paul also returned his Toterra, and the two walked around the center. They walked in and gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon and headed out together.

"Anywhere in particular you wanna go?" Paul asked.

Ash shrugged. "Whatever you're cool with. I like everything." Paul nodded.

"There a small café near the outskirts of the city. Sound good?" He asked the raven haired teen. Ash nodded. The two stayed in an awkward silence.

"So, um, how's Reggie?" Ash asked as they walked.

"Good. Raising another Pokémon for a trainer so he's busy." Paul told him. Ash nodded and looked at different direction, not really sure how to handle this situation. Paul them decided to a question that had been on his mind for quite a while. "So, why don't you have your starter Pokémon?" Paul questioned.

Ash looked at him oddly. "My starter?"

"Yes," Paul said looking at him. "You're from Kanto right?" Ash nodded. "The starters there are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle right?" Ash nodded again. "You don't have either of them or their evolvements on your team. I just assumed you wouldn't go anywhere without such an important Pokémon."

"Oh. Haha, yea, I don't. I've never gone anywhere without my starter." Paul looked at him oddly. Ash laughed. "I didn't start out with one of them. My Pikachu was my first Pokémon." Ash told him.

"How did you get Pikachu first?" Paul asked confused and curious.

"Um, well, I sort of woke up late on the very first day of my journey and three beginning trainers already took Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. I still wanted a Pokémon so Professor Oak gave me my Pikapal." Ash explained.

Paul couldn't help but laugh. Ash was surprised to hear it. 'Oh my gosh, he's actually laughing!' Ash thought. "Waking up late sounds just like you, no offense." Paul said.

Ash shrugged. "None taken. I agree. My friends all laughed too when I told them that." Paul nodded.

"You sure are interesting." The Veilstone city trainer told him. Ash blushed.

"Well look who's talking?" Ash inquired with a smile. Paul looked at him questioningly. "Oh come on!" Ash exclaimed. "The past year I've known you, all you've told me was how pathetic I was and today you're completely different." Ash explained.

Paul shrugged. "And not that I don't like it, it's just, what changed your mind?" Ash questioned.

"Our battle." Paul answered looking straight forward.

"The one we just had?" Ash questioned.

The Veilstone trainer shook his head. "No, our 6 on 6 battle."

That just baffled the boy even further. "But, I lost, and horribly." Ash told him.

Paul chuckled. "You don't understand." He turned his head to look at the trainer from Pallet. "It's not about winning or losing. It's about how you battle and how much I have to battle." Ash cocked his head. This cute action made Paul chuckle again.

"I've never had to go all out in a battle like that other than the one against Brandon and Cynthia. I don't usually have to do that with normal trainers. I've never done it with you before. Except the Pokéringer contest and I made myself believe it was luck." Paul explained.

"But the way you battled in our full battle made me have to use every trick I know. Not to mention, I could easily tell you weren't going all out with me."

"What do ya mean?" Ash questioned.

"I mean you weren't giving it your all. You weren't using every strategy you knew and battling as hard as you have in the past. I'm not sure why, but I could tell it wasn't your 100% best effort." Paul told him.

"But, I was..." Ash said looking at his feet.

Paul shook his head. "No, you weren't. I'm not sure why, but I hope you get over it by the Sinnoh League. I want you to go all out."

Ash looked at him and was about to say something when they walked up to the café. "Here it is." Paul said. "Shall we?" Ash nodded and they walked in.

"Hi, how many?" The host asked.

"Uh, just two." Paul told her.

She nodded and grabbed two menus. "Right this way."

The blonde lead Ash and Paul to a small table in the back corner. There was a small window right above it.

"Alright, here you go. A waiter should be with you shortly." The host told them.

"Thanks." They chorused.

The two looked at the menus for a few minutes before deciding what they wanted. The waiter came back, got both their drink and food orders, and then left them in peace.

"Anyways," Paul started.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Ash asked.

"Uh, work." Paul answered truthfully. Paul had to chuckle when Ash gave him a confused look. "The house belongs to them, but they're at work 10 months out of the year. They live in Tokyo."

"Oooooh. Gotcha. Why do they both live there? Didn't they think at least one of them should stay with you and Reggie?" Ash questioned.

"Well my mom did for a while but when Reggie came back from his journey and started having his own job, she went to join my father. They actally want me to go work with them, but a computer job is not something I want to do. Which is why I work so hard training." Paul explained.

"What do ya mean?" Ash inquired.

"The deal when my mom left was if I could find a decent job or make a decent living here by training, then I wouldn't have to go live with them. The thing is, I only have a few more years before I'll have to go there with them. It's why I train so hard. If I get good enough, than I won't have to leave." Paul told him.

Now everything clicked in Ash's mind. 'So that's why he trains his Pokémon so hard. He doesn't want to leave and the higher up he gets, the better.' Ash thought. 'Wow, I never saw this side of him.'

"Well, I know this may sound cliché coming from me, but you don't have to overwork your Pokémon to get to the top." Ash told him.

"Yes, that is a little cliché from you." Paul told him. Ash face-palmed. "But I don't see why people, why you, put so much trust in to them when they could just as quickly turn on you." Paul said sipping a drink.

Ash had no idea how to counter that. "Why, why do you think they'll turn on you?" Ash asked.

"Because, everything always does." Paul replied.

"What! How can you say that?" Ash exclaimed.

"Because it's the truth." The Veilstone trainer said. "Everyone betrays you at some point."

"You don't understand their loyalty then." Ash told him calmly.

"I suppose not." Paul said. Ash sighed.

"Paul, a Pokémon's loyalty cannot falter. If you love them, they will love you back." Ash told him.

"And you've experienced this?" Paul questioned.

"Yes. My Charizard used to not obey me when it first evolved. In fact, Charizard was the reason I lost the Indigo League. He wouldn't battle so I had to forfeit the match. But I kept him and kept trying to get through to him that I wanted to be his friend. Now Charizard is not only one of my most powerful Pokémon, but one of my most loyal. He comes whenever I need him and he refuses to let anything happen to me." Ash explained.

"Hm." Paul grunted. Then something crossed his mind. "I thought you said Pikachu was your first Pokémon."

"Uh, Pikachu was."

"Then how'd you get a Charizard?" Paul questioned.

"Actually I caught him in the wild. Along with my Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Although, Charmander was abandoned by his trainer so technically he wasn't 100% wild I guess."

Paul raised his eyebrow. "What?" Ash asked.

"Guess you have a thing for abandoned fire types."

Ash shrugged. "I have a thing for all Pokémon." Ash told him.

"Touché." Paul said. He then sighed. He was glad they were actually talking but he was still confused.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Why are you nice to me?" Paul inquired.

Ash shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Is that a trick question?" Paul sighed at Ash's perplexed expression. "After everything I put you through, after all the teasing and put downs I've said to you and your friends, your still nice to me. Why?"

"Because no matter what you say, or do, I believe you want to have a connection with people and Pokémon." Ash told him. "I also believe you should have friends. Even though I doubt I'd be your first choice, I just think if I can help you open up, you'll be happier."

"Why do you care so much though?"

"Dunno. I care about everybody." Ash replied. Paul shook his head and took a quick drink. "Why did you want to eat lunch with me? You never wanted to talk to me before."

"You intrigue me." Paul replied. "I also wanted to know why you seemed to care so much even though I've been doing nothing but making fun of you the past year."

Ash shrugged. "Just the way I was raised I guess."

Just then the their food came. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ash broke it. "Why do your parents want you to work in Tokyo with them?"

"Not sure. Something about wanting me to follow in their footsteps or something." Paul answered.

"So you just want a job with Pokémon?"

"I'd prefer it." Paul replied. "I'm not a people person. Never have been. Well, not always. But I'm not anymore." Ash stared at Paul intently. "What?" The mauve haired trainer questioned.

"Someone hurt you, didn't they?" Ash asked.

Paul sighed and out down his fork. He leaned back in the seat and let his head lay back against the booth. "Have you ever been in love?" Paul questioned.

Ash flushed. 'Yea, with you.' Ash answered in his mind. "I-I think, maybe...why?"

"I was." Paul told him. He closed his eyes. "When I was little I had a lot of friends. At least, I thought I had. I made them through Reggie so they were a one to three years older than I was. Well, one of my friends was this girl. I started to really like her. I could have sworn back then that I was in love with her. She was also only one year older so it wasn't that much of a difference. Well, I took a risk a few years ago and asked her out. She surprisingly said yes."

"So, shouldn't that have made you happy?" Ash questioned.

"I was. Happier than I ever had been. We went out for about 6 months. I was thirteen. I thought she was as happy as I was. She acted that way."

"How do you know she wasn't?" Ash questioned when he paused.

"I sort of figured it out when I caught her in bed with my supposed best friend who was two years older than me." Ash's eyes widened. "The worst part was when my other supposed friends, with my ex and ex best friend, all laughed and said the said the whole thing was a joke. They found it funny I got hurt so I left. I've been traveling alone ever since."

"Wait, you were traveling with them?" Ash questioned. Paul nodded. "I can't believe somebody would ever do that. That's so wrong."

"Now do you see why I don't have friends?" Paul asked. Ash was about say something when the waiter came back.

"Will there be anything else for you two today?" He asked. Paul looked at Ash.

"You want anything else?" He asked. Ash shook his head. Paul turned to the waiter. "No thanks."

"Do you want me to separate the orders, sir?" He questioned.

Ash was about to say yes, but Paul stopped him. "No thanks, I've got it." The waiter nodded and placed it on the table and walked away. Paul looked at it and placed the money on the table. He then noticed Ash was staring at him. "What?"

"I don't get it. You say you don't want friends, but then you buy me lunch?"

Paul shrugged. "I'm the one who asked you out aren't I? Usually the person who does the asking pays. Courtesy you know." Ash flushed at the way he said that.

'Did he just say he intentionally asked me out?' Ash pondered. Before he was able to think of what to say, the waiter came back and took the money.

Paul stood up and looked at Ash who was still lost in thought. "You coming?" Paul asked.

Ash looked up. "Oh, right!" Ash exclaimed standing up. Paul chuckled as they walked out.

When they left the restaurant, Ash kept thinking of what Paul told him. He just couldn't believe people would do such a thing. It was no wonder Paul was so closed up and didn't want any friends. If only there was a way to make him see that not all people are bad. If only he could convince Paul that HE would never hurt him. Ash then saw an owner of a store watering his flowers outside his store. Ash smirked playfully. "Ya know," Ash started as they came closer to the guy. Paul turned to look at him. "Maybe you just need some new friends."

Paul arched his eyebrow. "Why? So they can betray me too?" Paul questioned. He then noticed Ash's playful look. He was now curious.

"No, so they can help you soak up some fun." Ash answered.

"What do mean?" They reached where the guy was watering and Ash stopped. Paul saw him and stopped a few steps ahead of him, completely perplexed.

Ash turned to the man and quickly whispered something in the man's ear. He smiled and nodded. "Ash, what are you..." Paul then noticed the owner handed Ash the hose. Then the words Ash had said passed through his mind. "Don't you dare even th-" Ash laughed as he sprayed Paul. He quickly handed the owner the hose and took off running. Paul wiped his face and saw Ash take off. "Ketchum!" He yelled with a small smile. He chased after him.

Ash was able to get a little ways out of the city before Paul caught up and tackled him. The two fell to the ground, laughing, causing Ash's hat to fall off and result in Paul being on top of Ash. "Aw, come on, Paul, get off. You're all wet!" Ash joked.

"And whose fault is that?" Paul said laughing, pressing his wet chest to Ash's, making the raven boy laugh harder.

After a few minutes, both had to stop laughing for air. The two panted and looked at one another. Their smiles slowly faded as Paul leaned down and their eyes started to close. As soon as Paul's lips brushed Ash's, the Pallet trainer wrapped his arms around the Veilstone trainer's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him harder. Paul then started rubbing his hands down Ash's body, making him moan into Paul's mouth. Paul took his chance and slid his tongue into the raven haired's mouth, making him moan even louder.

After a minute, the two had to brake for air. Paul rested his forehead against Ash's as they panted and caught their breath. "How the heck did I fall for you?" Paul asked with a smile, looking into Ash's eyes.

Ash smiled as well. "I don't know. How the heck did I fall for you?"

Paul chuckled, leaned down just a little, and pressed a sweet, soft kiss to Ash's lips. He then started kissing Ash's neck. Ash moaned again, brown eyes closing in pleasure. "Paul..." Ash breathed. The mauve haired boy smirked. He liked hearing Ash moan out his name. Too bad he wasn't ready to take it anywhere yet. He knows he'd love to hear Ash scream it.

Paul stopped and Ash looked up at him. "Are you ok?" Ash asked. Paul smiled, a real happy smile.

"For once, I'm perfect." Ash smiled back, lifted his head, and kissed him.

"You know, I-I'd never hurt you." Ash told him.

"I know, and you wanna know how?" Ash gave a curious look. "Because you're the only one who never gave up on me. No matter what I did or said, you still tried to be my friend. I think you're the only person who would actually waste your time on me." Paul explained.

Ash laughed. Paul arched his eyebrow, clearly asking what was so funny. "It seems to me, I haven't wasted anytime. I got you to open up, even if it was just to me. I believe my 'wasted' time was worth it."

Paul smiled. He rolled off of Ash, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waste, and pulled him onto his chest. Ash rested his head on Paul's chest and snuggled up to him. Paul kissed the top of his head. "Thank you." Paul said.

"Hm? For what?" Ash questioned.

"For not giving up on me. And," Paul slightly blushed. "For showing me what love really feels like."

Ash's face lit up as he sat up. Paul looked up at him. "You-you love me?" Paul nodded with a smile. Ash let out a squeal of delight and wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you too!" Ash cried out. "I love you, too." He buried his face in Paul's chest. The mauve haired boy wrapped his arms around Ash, closed his eyes, and sighed.

At that moment he felt perfect. He never felt that way. Not even with the girl he used to have feelings for. Just watching Ash's face light up made him feel so indescribable. He couldn't believe it was real. Then something crossed his mind. "How are you going to explain this to your friends?" Paul questioned.

"I'll tell them you feel the same. It's not too hard to do." Ash told him.

"They know you have feelings for me?" Ash nodded and rested on his arm so he could look down and see Paul. "Did you tell the girl to tell me to ask you out?"

Ash cocked his head. "No, why would I do that? Wait, she told you to ask me out?" Paul nodded. "I am so going to kill her..." Ash said with a huge blush. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't tell her to ask you that. We were just talking about relationships and stuff, and Brock and Dawn got it out of me that I had feelings for you. I had no idea she was going to do that."

Paul chuckled. "It's fine. I just didn't know they knew."

"Oh, well, they do." Ash smiled. Paul smiled back. Ash then rested his head back on Paul's chest. "Paul?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…I mean would you…ugh."

Paul looked down and arched his eyebrow. "What is it Ash?"

"Will you travel with us?" Ash asked timidly.

"I don't see why not." Paul answered. "That is, if your friends let me."

Ash looked up at him. "Of course they'll let you. They know how I feel about you so it's all good." Paul kissed his forehead.

"I hope so." Something then crossed Paul's mind. "It sure will be weird at the Sinnoh League now, huh?"

Ash shrugged. "I suppose, but it doesn't matter. Now, whoever wins, we can both still be happy, right?"

"Right. I suppose we should go tell your friends now?"

"If you want. I'm pretty content right here in your arms though." Ash said. Paul chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty content just holding you." Paul said closing his eyes. Ash smiled and then closed his eyes as well. The two then started to fall asleep, but before Paul did, he wrapped his arms tightly around Ash's lithe body and pulled him closer. "I love you."

Ash smiled as he snuggled deeper into his chest. "I love you, too, Paul." Paul smiled and then drifted off to sleep with Ash right behind him.

Fin

Yay! My first Comashipping story completed! Oh by the way, I totally didn't know that Ash was going to battle Bertha, the Elite Four member, before Paul saw him. I'd change it but it would seem out of place. So I do know of the show, I just didn't totally follow it so I apologize. Anyways, R&R! Lol, til my next story! Bye-bye!

P.S. I apologize if the characters seem a little out of well, character lol. I figure love can change anyone, even as heartless as Paul


End file.
